


Not Particularly Platonic

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is surprised to learn that his family thinks that he and his roommate are dating. Because they're not! Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Particularly Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr which asked for Friends to Lovers Destiel where everyone thinks they act like a married couple.

Sam watched Dean with a slightly pinched expression, like Dean had said something vaguely outrageous or complex that the teenager had not expected. Dean sent him a grimace in return.

“It’s so nice of you to visit,” Castiel spoke up and Dean instantly stopped frowning, pulling himself up straight. Castiel was carrying a box and put it in the middle of the table. “We didn’t expect guests but Dean and I made brownies earlier today.”

“ _You_ made brownies?” Sam asked and his eyebrows disappeared in all of the hair that hung into his face.

“Have you made Dean learn how to cook?” Mary asked, grabbing a brownie and tasting it. “Hmm! It’s really good!” Dean snorted even though is mother’s praise made him blush. He put his hand in the small of Castiel’s back, gently nudging him so that he took a seat at the table instead of standing around awkwardly, unsure if he was allowed to join.

“Actually it is Dean who does most of the cooking,” Castiel said and sent Dean a smile. “He’s very good at it.” When Mary just pretended to be totally shocked at this revelation Dean rolled his eyes.

“Mom, come on. I was living alone for almost two years before me and Cas moved in together. I learnt how to feed myself,” he grumbled which made Mary laugh.

“How did you two meet anyway?” Sam asked, still with that examining look on his face, as if he was getting closer to solving a math problem.

“We-“ The vibration of a phone interrupted them and Castiel pulled it out of his pocket.

“Ah, I have to take this,” he excused himself, rising. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, before he walked out of the kitchen, his voice coming out muffled.

“I attended the same classes as his cousin. She told me he needed a new roommate and I really wanted to get out of the dorm. One thing led to the other and now we have our own place.”

“It is a nice place,” Mary assured him, glancing around the sun flooded kitchen. “It’s quite big.”

“Sure is. I got lucky,” he said and turned his head when he heard Castiel’s footsteps. “And?”

“I’ll have to pick Anna up from the station,” he said, already putting on a cardigan. “I’m sorry that I have to leave you for a moment. I’m sure Anna will want to grab a cup of tea before coming here. Do you want anything, Dean?”

“Nah, I’m fine, sweetheart,” Dean said and Castiel nodded.

“I’ll be back in half an hour,” he promised, then he nodded at their guests and left. When Dean turned back to his mother and Sam he found matching expression of surprise, but varying in their degree of how well they masked it. Sam was by far less successful than his mom, who started smiling brightly.

“What is wrong with you guys?” he asked suspiciously. He feared that they would use the privacy that Castiel’s departure had granted him to grill him about something uncomfortable.

“How long have you been together?” Mary wanted to know and the way she said it made him fear that she was barely holding on to a flood of follow-up questions. It took a while for him to figure out what she meant.

“We moved in together during the summer break. I told you that,” Dean answered and sent Sam a confused glance.

“She means how long you and Castiel have been dating. And probably also why you didn’t tell Mom. I bet she was looking forwards to the moment she could start asking about marriage and grandkids,” Sam said flatly but grinned when Mary slapped his shoulder.

“What…?” Dean felt out of the loop. “Cas and I? We’re not dating!”

“Maybe Cas isn’t out yet,” Sam stage whispered and Mary nodded slowly, looking at Dean from out of the corner of her eyes. Dean groaned. Of course the afternoon would somehow turn awkward. He rubbed his palms over his face.

“Listen, guys,” he started, “Cas and I aren’t together.”

“Are you sure? Because you called him sweetheart just before and the way you look at each other doesn’t seem particularly platonic,” Sam suggested and again Mary nodded. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but then he closed it again, feeling his face heat up. He had called Cas sweetheart, but that wasn’t unusual, he tended to use endearments for almost everyone. But he wasn’t sure when “buddy” had turned to “sweetheart” or “honey” which has passed his lips unconsciously in the early morning when both of them had been fuzzy-headed due to a too long night. Which they had spent eating out and watching a movie. Just the two of them.

“Oh,” he breathed in recognition, but the odd spark of happiness and hope quickly turned cold again. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Apparently it does mean something,” Mary told him kindly. “I’m happy for you, Dean.” Dean remained silent and was deeply grateful when Sam had mercy on him and brought up a girl he had met which gave Mary something new to talk about.

The thought of him and Cas together had never crossed his mind. Sure, Castiel was good looking and adorable and kind and Dean felt comfortable and happy with him. But it had never… why had it never crossed his mind? Why did Sam and his Mom have to bring it up now? What if he messed up their easy companionship now because of what others thought they had.

“Dean, come on, stop fretting,” Mary told him when Dean startled when he heard Castiel and Anna coming out the stairs outside.

“I can’t,” he hissed and far too soon Cas and Anna were standing in the kitchen. Anna was radiant as always, hugging him and being happy and excited to meet his family. Castiel was putting Anna’s suitcase into his room and a slightly kick to Dean’s shins by Sam made him stumble after him.

“Hey,” he greeted and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Was he really going to do this? “Uh… I don’t know how to say this…” Castiel looked at him.

„You know I appreciate you being straight-forwards with me,“ Castiel reminded him with a small smile. Dean’s mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles too before he tentatively reached out for Castiel’s hand. Castiel took a hold of his hand almost instantly, letting Dean pull him closer. Dean took a deep breath.

“Sam and Mom thought we were together,” he confessed. “And it made me think… What… What if we really were?” For a long and terrible moment Castiel only stared at him in the unreadable way of his. But in the end he nodded. Dean had no idea what it meant. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Dean pushed and Castiel nodded again, this time with a smile.

“Oh… Awesome!” Dean said, his head spinning a bit. Castiel smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

“This is a bit odd. I didn’t think what we had was romantic but now that you mention it it seems strange not to at least try?” Castiel told him and Dean pulled him close to press a soft kiss on his lips. “This was a good decision.” Dean laughed, then he patted Castiel’s shoulders.

“Good, I’m gonna head back. If you want you can take your pillow and blanket into my room,” he said and maybe that was a bit ambitious but Castiel nodded with a grin.

“You were right,” Dean said when he came back to the kitchen, to find that Anna, Mary and Sam had found the second box of brownies and a box of cookies Cas must have hidden from him.

“About what?” Anna asked. Dean took a seat and stretched his legs until they bumped against Sam’s.

“Cas and I are a couple now,” he explained and Mary clapped her hands delightfully, pulling out her mobile phone probably to tell his dad all about it.

“I thought you’ve been a couple for some months now?” Anna asked, puzzled. “Cas always tells me about how you two go on dates and do all kinds of old married couple stuff together.”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled, feeling his face heat up again, “neither Cas nor I got the memo that we were doing couple stuff.”

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed. That’s a cute story to tell your children!” Mary said and Dean groaned.

“Mom hit the jackpot now,” Sam joked and Mary winked at Dean teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
